This invention relates generally to jewelry items, and more particularly, is directed to an illuminable earring.
Although it would be desirable to provide an illuminated jewelry item, a problem that arises is that the battery used therewith would always be on. As a result, it would become necessary to change the battery too often. Further, conventional switches are too bulky and heavy for use with a jewelry item such as an earring. An inexpensive, lightweight electric switch is thus highly desirable.